


A Wolf's Gamble

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2), Rodarolla2



Series: The Avengers Pack [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clint Barton is Brian Gamble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Rodarolla2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can remember the first time he met Clint Barton. The wolf was injured, looked like it had had 'Gamble' branded into his skin, had pieces of metal sticking out of his ear, his mangled foreleg looked like it had been run over by a train, and his eyes were lit up like a fire with challenge and fight. It was like they were the ones invading his territory instead of him invading thiers. It should be amusing, he was outnumbered and injured, but it only made Steve think. Why was the wolf not cowering and begging for mercy seeing that he was outnumbered and no match for the uninjured pack? Why was he only snarling and growling and promising a butt-whipping if they were to come any closer? Why would he not ask for help with what was obviously hurting wounds, brands, and metal in his ears? Who did this to the wolf and why was he here now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Steve woke up to a bright morning and smiled at his bondmate still sleeping, curled up next to his side. Clinton Francis Barton was an interesting wolf, and Steve only knew that covered the tip of the iceberg when it came to his bondmate. Clint mumbled something as he began to wake up.

 

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Steve grinned at his mate. Clint mumbled a curse underneath his breath as he blinked up at his (very) taller mate and gave a small smile. Or what could pass a smile since Steve, or anyone of their pack, had never seen the smaller wolf give a genuine smile. They laid there for a few more minutes until Clint was semi-awake enough to move properly. They then went to where the other pack members were. Pepper was talking with Natasha, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, Tony and Bruce were going on about some new science project, Thor was wolfing down some poptarts, and Darcy was grinning and handing a cup of coffe to Steve and a Dr. Pepper to Clint.

 

"What's with the grin, Darce?" Clint asked as he hopped onto the kitchen island and sat down. Steve going to stand beside him.

 

"It's the one year aniversary of your coming to the pack!" Darcy chirped. Clint stiffened when she said that and absent mindedly twirled one of the studs in his ear.

 

"You kept track?" Clint said at length.

 

"Yep, Legolas." Tony nodded. "You still haven't told us about your life before us or how you got to be in that clearing, all beat up and growl-ly."

 

"Or about those dog-tags you always wear." Darcy chirped.

 

"I guess I haven't, have I?" Clint mumbled. "I guess I'll tell you now. But you're going to get my full life story, not just how I got all beat up and in that clearing. Be warned, though, it's not pretty."

 

"We can handle it." Natasha said as she sipped her glass of vodka.

 

"My father, Harold Barton, was an abusive alcholic and my mother, Edith Barton, and my brother, Charles Bernard Barton, Barney for short, hated me. Said I was weak, cause I wasn't born as strong as my brother. Tried to kill me from day one, always survived. I grew stronger, faster, smarter, but at a price. I was frustrated, angry, hurt, felt betrayed that my family hated me. I became a dark, dark, vengeful child. When my parents 'died' when I was six and Barney was thirteen, I didn't feel remorse, Barney did though because they liked him. Besides, I didn't belief that crap about the car accident, they were evil masterminds and they were planning something big. I knew it. Barney and I were taken to an orphanage which we only stayed there for a year, before Barney decided to drag me along with him to the circus. We were taken under the wing of Swordsman and Trick Shot pretty quick and that's where I got my archery training. I found out a few years later that Swordsman was stealling from the circus and I was about to turn him in, but he beat me up and was going to kill me until Trick Shot and Barney stepped in. Barney started yelling at me about how I should have not tried to squeal on him, but I told him to go jump off a cliff. Barney left the circus the next day to join the Army. I left as soon as my legs were healed up a few days after that and struck out on my own. I was only eleven and there was no place that would hire an eleven year old so I became an assassin. Became the world's greatest assassin and marksman within the year. I was an assassin until I turned eighteen, matter of fact on my eighteenth birthday I gave up the mantle of Hawkeye the assassin." Clint ran a hand through his short hair.

 

"Why did you stop being an assassin?" Bruce asked as he sipped his tea.

 

"Got disgusted with myself, saw myself as the monster I had become. I killed my parents for real that day. I tracked them down and decided to not only get revenge but stop their plans of taking over the world at the same time. I disabled their security systems, and dropped into the room where they were. I laughed and taunted them about how they had turned me into the wanted assassin Hawkeye, how wrong they were about the child who they wrote off as weak and a failure, I stabbed them in a non-fatal area with a poison coated knife. I told them that the poison was something I created and how there was no cure that the government could find and if they weren't dead before the authorities found them, they would only thing that they wanted to see their 'precious angel son' before the assassin Hawkeye killed them. I swung up into the rafters and watched it. An IMF agent found them and that was what he thought when all they said was 'my son Hawkeye.' I went back to the place I was staying at looked in the mirror. I saw the monster I had become and I changed my name to Brian Gamble and joined the Navy SEALS...."  


	2. Brian Gamble, Navy SEAL sniper, saves James 'Jim' Street's, Navy SEAL demolitions expert, butt in hostile territory

Brian Gamble frowned as he stepped off of the plane to his base in the jungle somewhere in southern Asia. He had just finished his training to be a Navy SEAL sniper and was ready to meet his squad.

 

"This is the only new guys I get?" Sgt. Taylor sighs as Brian and Captain Jackson walk up to him.

 

"Sgt., you'll find that Gamble can do the work of a dozen soldiers and he doesn't even need a spotter when he shoots." the captain smirked.

 

"Really? He looks too skinny to even have gone through trainning." Taylor snorted.

 

"I'm naturally thin, but I'm not actually as thin as I look." Brian crossed his arms. Taylor gave Brian another look and still didn't belive him.

 

"If you want to prove yourself, then do this: recently one of our best demolitions experts disappeared behind enemy lines and we can't go on a full out rescue mission for him because of our need to hold this position. If Captain Jackson's claims of you being able to do the work of a dozen soldiers, you can bring him back unharmed. I don't believe you capable of this, but prove me wrong." Taylor smirked at him. Brian's eyes lit up in challenge.

 

"I'll have him back before the full moon rises in two days." Brian said, smirk full of confidence and determination. With that, Brian turned on his heel and marched to the door of the compound, scaled it, waved at his commanding officer, and dropped to the other side of the compound door. He headed towards were the demolitions expert was most likely being held. He stopped in a clearing and pulled out his bag with his dismembered guns. He quickly pieced together two pistols and a sniper rifle. He loaded them and put the bags away. Pulling out a few knives, Brian smirked as he strategically hid the knives and pistols where they would be inconspicuous but easy to reach when he needed them. Slinging his bag on his back and picking up his rifle, Brian moved closer to where his target was being held. He trekked through miles of jungle, fought off the wildlife that dared to approach him, and finally stopped in another clearing several hours away from the previous pitstop clearing. Placing his bag down in a nicely hidden spot, Brian began his hike to where he could get a good birdseye view of the area and where the demolitions expert was being held. He trained the sight on his rifle to the large compound with enemy soldiers maarching around doing tasks that needed to be done. Not even five minutes after he reached the top of the hill, enemy soldiers stormed the hill and managed to capture him. He decided to play this new turn of events to his tune and use it to get to the captured SEAL and escape with him in tow.  

 

" _So this is the other soldier around here? I was expecting someone bigger._ " The guy in charge snorted as he saw Brian. Brian just glared at him and replied;

 

" _I've heard that before, Sweet Heart. If you're trying to intimidate me, you're going to have to try a whole heck of a lot_   _harder._ " Brian smirked in satisfaction as his eyes widened in shock that he could understand him. His smirk only grew as he ordered that Brian be thrown with the other American scum. His hastily made plan was going good so far. They threw him into a medium sized room with a taller man leaning against one of the walls. They gave Brian a kick and he swore at them vehemently in their language, Russian, German, English, Spanish, and several other languages, because that freaking hurt and he was pretending to be a weak soldier. Wasn't hard really, considering that he had to do that until he was eleven. Brian's eyes darkened at that thought and quickly banished it.

 

"Really hurt that bad?" the man asked from accross the room after the men left.

 

"Naw, I have a reputation to unhold in thier eyes, so just acting like it did." Brian threw himself into a standing position and stiffened when something was thrown in the room. Brian looked at it and swore in Russian. "Great, now we have a time bomb in here too. This puts a damper on my day. Can you diffuse it or something?"

 

"Normally, yes, but they've got me on some sort of paralyzing drug and I can't really move or feel my arms or legs." the man said. "I can walk you through it, though." Brian knelt by the bomb and pulled out a knife.

 

"Start talking, then. Cause I don't want to get fried." Brian said. The man spent the next five minutes telling Brian how to diffuse the bomb and Brian managed to successfully diffuse the bomb. The man and Brian let out a sigh of relief. "Glad we didn't get fried." Brian moved to where the man was sitting and cut the ropes that tied the man's limbs together with his knife. "And thanks for your help, without it, i'd have blast us to kingdom come." Brian grinned.

 

"You're welcome and thanks for untieing me." The man said. "I'm James Street, but just call me Jim."

 

"I'm Gamble, Brian Gamble. Think you're up for getting out of here, Jim?" Brian asked.

 

"Yes, but I can't move." Jim said.

 

"No problem," Brian said as he stood up, walked across the room to the door, and felt the door for weak spots. Brian found them and executed a series of complex martial arts moves that he picked up from his days of stress relief meant street fighting. Brian grinned as alarms sounded from his breaking down the door. Slipping the knife back into hiding spot, he pulled out a pistol. Brian ran back to Jim, hefted the taller man up, and started to half drag half carry him towards the exit. As enemy soldiers came at them, Brian shot them with kill shots each time and soon they were outside of the compound full of dead bodies.

 

"You're stronger than you look." Jim remarked as they made thier way back to the clearing that Brian left his bag in.

 

"I know and I use it to my advantage. People think I'm weak, they don't treat me with the caution they need to, and then I attack and beat them because they underestimated me. Very usefull," Brian replied. It was true. His parents never saw it coming and when he extracted his revenge almost a year ago, he showed them how wrong they were about him. He could feel Jim nod beside him. They continued in silence until the reached the clearing. Brian set Jim down and reached for his bag. After digging in it for a moment, Brian found sommething to get that paralyzing drug out of Jim's system. "Here, this ought to get the drug out of your system."

 

"What is it?" Jim asked as he eyed the viall of liquid Brian was holding.

 

"Something I picked up from where I used to live. It'll get pretty much any drug outta a guy's system. I've had to use it a few times, so I know it's safe." Brian said. He helped Jim take the medicine type thing. "Can you move again?" Jim tried to and found that he could move.

 

"Yeah, thanks." Jim nodded. Brian stood up, swung his bag onto his shoulder, and grinned at Jim.

 

"Come on, I said I'd have you back before the full moon rises tonight." Brian glanced at the jungle then back to Jim.

 

"Was that just for a time or is there a reason you're worried about the full moon?" Jim grinned as they started walking.

 

"Werewolves. Don't feel like becoming a meal for them anytime soon." Brian shrugged.

 

"Werewolves aren't real, you know that right?" Jim cocked an eyebrow at Brian.

 

"I've traveled all over the USA and the world, and I've met vampires, heck, I nearly became a midnight snack for one one time in Romania, I've seen werewolves also. I really don't wanna get bit by one." Brian gave Jim a very serious look. "My brother got bit by a werewolf and it looked nasty." Jim immediately stopped grinning.

 

"Wow," Was all Jim could say.

 

"Yeah," Brian shrugged.

 

"I'm sorry that happened." Jim finally said.

 

"Don't be. I was laughing my butt off. He decided to be an idiot and go out during a full moon. Besides, we hate each other's guts. He tried to beat me, and I returned with kicking his butt." Brian said. It was true. He had got tired of Barney's crap and had retalliated. They walked in silence until they got back to the compound.

 

"Wow. You actually came back with Street." Taylor said as he saw Brian and Jim walked into the compound.

 

"Believe Captain Jackson now?" Brian smirked.

 

"Good work Gamble." Jackson said as he saw the two back inside the compound.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I came up with while cooking Irish Stew for dinner tonight. Strange, but oh well, I'm a strange person. Enjoy!


	3. Brian Gamble, ex-Navy SEAL sniper and current LAPD cop, and how he changes from human to werewolf and from cop to SWAT

It had been two years since Brian Gamble had saved Jim Street from those Southern Asian troops and a year since they joined the LAPD. Brian had decided to go for a run, not paying attention to the fact that it was a full moon, at midnight to clear his head. He ran down a familiar route on the beach. The cause of his need to clear his head: James "Jim" Street. They had become best friends, brothers even. Recently, though, on Brian's side, those feelings had become twisted into what Brian didn't want to name. It was love, but Brian refused to accept that. The reason why he refused to accept that it was love: anyone that claimed to love him always betrayed, hurt, or used him for their own purposes. He felt like that Meg chick from the Disney movie Hercules when she was singing that song 'I Won't Say I'm In Love.' Little did Brian know, Jim was up thinking about his own strange feelings for his partner and best friend. Jim, though, was more open minded and admitted to himself that he did, in fact, love his partner in the sense that Brian was his everything, his world, and in the sense that, if it were possible in this day and age, he would marry him. Brian shook his head as he ran, he didn't know what to make of it without calling it love. Brian finally stopped and looked at the ocean. Listened to the crashing of the waves. He cursed as it registered he was out _underneath a fullmoon._ Brian stiffened as he smelt the earthy scent of a wolf above the smell of the ocean, and knew that the wolf was close. He swore as he took off towards his house a few miles away. The howl that resounded behind him, showed how close he was to becoming a meal for a wolf. His blood turned to ice as he heard the answering howls and he ran faster to his house than he had ever ran anywhere before. Fight or Flight was in full swing and he was flying. The howls were coming closer and Brian tried to run faster, but he was already at his top speed and couldn't go any faster. They were still a mile away from his house, so Brian hoped he could make it there before the wolves caught him. He managed to ditch all of the wolves besides one. His house was in sight. Almost there! Brian suddenly hit the ground with searing pain in his shoulder and a warm furry body on top of him. He could feel his genes change. Brian shoved the wolf off of him and stumbled into his house. He locked the door and stumbled into the bathroom. He saw the bite and saw how he was bleeding. He swore loudly and ran hot water through the tap. Grabbing a washcloth, Brian wetted it, and started to clean the wound. He started to sweat and he wrapped his shoulder in guaze bandages. Brian noted how his eyesight was suddenly better, he heard more and more clearly, smelt more and better, and he could taste the bile in his throat better as it rose rapidly. He was barely able to turn towards the toliet in time for the contents of his stomach to make their appearance. Brian sat there trembling until his stomach stopped doing the flips he used to do in the circus. He stood up and went to his bed room to change into some other clothes. He had just barely finished changing into a pair of sweatpants and his usual skin tight shirt when his stomach revolted again. He once again barely made it to the toliet when it was time for another appearance of his gut's contents. As soon as that was over, Brian threw the bloody washcloth away and stayed by the toliet all night.

 

Brian didn't realize he had fallen asleep until Jim woke him up at about eleven thirty in the morning the next day.

 

"Hey, Bri, you okay?" Jim asked.

 

"Don't know. Feel like crap." Brian said. "Think I may have caught that stomach bug going around." Brian's stomach revolted again and he emptied his stomach again. Jim stayed with him for the next three days since Brian was throwing up every five minutes, it was actually every half-hour. When Jim left, Brian immediately started researching things about werewolf transformations and everything else about being a werewolf. His heart started beating faster when he read about mates in the werewolf world.

 

_Werewolves mate for life. They have a soulmate and will not mate with anyone else. The soulmate can be anyone. It doesn't matter if the mate is a human, vampire, or other wolf. When a wolf finds their soulmate, they know it._

 

"I would know it if Jimbo was my soulmate?" Brian mused. "I might have to change before everything kicks in..." Brian ran a hand through his hair. He fell asleep shortly after. When he woke up the next day, he got ready for work and drove there quietly.

 

"Hey, Gamble." Boxer greeted the cop.

 

"Boxer," Brian nodded.    

 

"Hey, Bri!" Jim called out happily when Brian got to the office they shared after he had changed into his uniform. Brian looked at his beamming best friend and possible soulmate. A twinge of regret hit him as he realized Jim was not his soulmate.

 

"Sup, Jimbo." Brian grinned. He fought down the sadness that Jim was not his soulmate.

 

"We're getting transfered to SWAT, Bri!" Jim could barely contain his excitement. Brian's grin turned into a full fledged smile.

 

"Sweet! We're finally SWAT!" Brian was happy. He and his best friend were finally at what they'd been working for a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian Gamble/Clint Barton was born a human. I probably should have put that in last chapter.


	4. Brian Gamble, ex- Navy SEAL sniper and LAPD SWAT officer, and his first change

Brian ran a hand through his hair as he waited by the wharf for his partner to get his ass over there. He was nervous since it was a full moon and it would be his first transformation. He and Jim were going to go and spend a few hours on the beach before they headed home for the weekend.

 

"Hey! Brian!" Jim jogged up to the wolf and smiled. Brian smiled back at his friend. They walked to their favorite part of the beach, where Brian had been when he realized that he was out under a full moon, and sat down.

 

"Hey Jim, I think there might be werewolves in LA." Brian said. He hid how his heart rate sped up and waited for the Irishman to speak.

 

"What makes you think that?" Jim laughed as he leaned against a rock.

 

"Heard howls last month, you know, wolf howls. On the full moon." Brian shrugged. "Lucky I wasn't out of my house because some of them were right outside of my front door." He lied. He wasn't ready to tell Jim that he had been turned, not yet anyway.

 

"Maybe that pack from the zoo escaped." Jim shrugged. He still didn't really believe in werewolves. Brian shrugged. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Jim sighed. "Hey, Bri, can you not punch me for this?"

 

"For wha-" Brian was cut off as Jim pressed his lips to Brian's own. He was momentarily stunned. The wolf inside of him was snarling in rage, but the human, the side that wanted Jim oh so bad, in him won out in the end. Jim started to pull away, but Brian wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him back. Jim licked Brian's lower lip and Brian immediately opened his mouth. They stayed like, tounges fighting for dominance, that until they needed to breathe.

 

"So I take it you're not gonna punch me in the face?" Jim said, breathless.

 

"Hell no." Brian breathed. He pushed down the panic about what he was doing. He pulled Jim back for another kiss and it continued in that cycle until they had to part ways until the next day. Brian walked back home and locked the door. He wasn't going to take chances with his first transformation. He stripped down to nothing, after all, he didn't want to rip his clothes in transformation and he didn't know if that would happen. A white hot pain errupted all over his body. He fell to his knees and screamed as bones broke and grew, muscles tore and mended, joints popped and relocated together, skin tore and mended, teeth grew longer, and fur errupted all over his body. His senses were sharper and he had the urge to eat.

 

* * *

 

Brian woke up on the floor of his house, with a pounding headache and sore all over. He looked at the clock and saw that he had fifteen minutes until Jim would be arriving. He jumped up and ran to his room to find a pair of pants, at least. He had on a pair jeans and was pulling on a shirt when Jim knocked.

 

"It's open!" Brian yelled. He grabbed a pair of socks and sat down to put them on.

 

"Bri, where are you?" Jim called.

 

"Bedroom." Brian called back. He was pulling on one of his boots when Jim walked to the door of his bedroom.

 

"Mornin," He grinned as he leaned against the doorjam.

 

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" Brian grunted with a smile.

 

"All of them at once, I suppose." Jim laughed. Brian laughed.

 

"Ready for work?" Jim asked.

 

"Yeah." Brian grinned. He grabbed his jacket and followed Jim to his car.


End file.
